Hook, Line, and Sinker
by BoNora4ever
Summary: In this just-for-fun, plot-less piece, Bo and Nora find romance and adventure on a fishing trip to the Outer Banks of North Carolina.
1. Chapter 1 - From Brochure To Reality

**Chapter One**

 _ **From Brochure To Reality**_

" _I'm gonna take you fishing!"_

Bo grinned remembering Nora's words as he tucked the fishing brochure into his suitcase. Last Christmas, and their first Christmas together in ten years, had been dubbed "the year of the brochures". Bo had given Nora a brochure with a promise of some ballroom dancing...he had received one for a fishing trip. Spring had finally arrived, his bag was packed, and he was more than ready to go.

Nora dashed into the bedroom wearing an excited smile, "Look! I found it!"

"I can't believe you still have that thing," Bo exclaimed. "When have you been fishing in the last ten years?"

"Well, I haven't been, but...there were just some things I just couldn't bear to get rid of, and this…" she said holding up her fishing vest, "...was one of them. Look! Everything is still here...the little tweezers and the little scissors and…"

"Yes, I know, honey," Bo grinned, "I remember all the 'little' items. I'm glad you found it. Now...how are you doing with your packing?" he asked trying to keep her focused.

"Great, actually. This is the last thing I was looking for. Can you pack it with your gear? But don't put it next to anything with fish scales or anything on it...I don't want it dirty or smelling fishy…"

Bo rolled his eyes and chuckled as he packed the vest into his bag.

"What?!" Nora asked.

"Nothing!"

"You'd better be nice to me, Bo Buchanan, if you expect anything other than fishing on this trip," she teased.

"I didn't say a word!" he said, defending himself, "...and yes...as a matter of fact, I _am_ looking forward to...sinking more than a line in the water...if you know what I mean," he said raising a brow as he zipped the bag.

Their eyes met and she went into his arms. "I'm looking forward to some of that myself," she murmured quietly. She kissed him deeply, then placed a hand on his cheek. "After all these stressful months, I can't _wait_ for us to have this time to ourselves. Will you promise me that we won't talk about anything Llanview? I just want to leave it all behind and enjoy each other...promise me...no talking of work or family or problems...promise? Just you and me, okay?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He drew her close and murmured in his best Bogie accent, "Here's looking at you, kid. Just you and me...I promise."

Nora, remembering _Casablanca,_ replied, "Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time…"

He smiled as he held her tight. Then her mouth melted beneath his as he complied.

 **Coming up...** _ **A Smiling Moon**_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Smiling Moon

**Chapter Two**

 _ **A Smiling Moon**_

Bo turned the key in the cottage lock. "Here we are, Red. Home sweet home for the next few days..."

He opened the door to let Nora enter and followed her with their bags. They glanced around.

"It's cute!" Nora exclaimed, "...And so cozy...perfect..." she finished, turning around to give him a smile.

Bo deposited the suitcases by the door so they could explore further. The cottage was small...one room and a bath...with hardwood floors and scattered rag rugs throughout. A kitchenette ran along one wall with a nook for eating beside a window. There was a couch, coffee table, and a few overstuffed chairs arranged in the center of the room in front of a small stone fireplace. The bed was on the opposite wall between two bedside tables. The cottage was not frilly, but comfortable and clean. It had a small porch, beachfront, with a hammock and a couple of rockers.

They stood on the porch and took in the view...beyond the beach grasses and their sandy front yard spread the blue Atlantic, in her glory, white surf crashing to the shore.

Bo wrapped his arms around Nora's waist as they took in the view. "Welcome home, honey," he whispered, squeezing her tight.

* * *

After exploring their accommodations, they went to the nearest town for dinner. They had burgers at a pub called _The Blue Pelican,_ then stopped to pick up a few supplies and snacks before returning to the cottage.

Bo put the food away as Nora looked out the window. "It's a nice night for a walk on the beach. Want to?"

"Love to, honey...just let me put this wine in to chill for later."

Moments later, as they strolled along the beach, Bo talked of their itinerary for the next few days. He talked of the fishing, of course, and of some local restaurants he'd like to try...perhaps going to a lighthouse or visiting Kitty Hawk where the Wright Brothers flew.

They continued walking, arms around each other, surf rolling over their feet, but Bo soon noticed that he was doing all of the talking. Nora walked beside him in silence.

He looked at her. "Red? You with me?"

She turned to him, startled. "Hmmm? What?...What did you say? I'm sorry…"

"You're not breaking our rule are you? We agreed 'no thinking of Llanview or any of it's inhabitants' while we're here."

"And I'm not," Nora assured him with a sideways glance.

"Well...something's on your mind. You seem a million miles away…"

She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well...I'm not a million miles away," she said softly, "I'm right here with you...just enjoying the moment...thinking about...how perfect it feels to walk beside you here at the edge of the world...all alone...just the two of us...the sea breeze...the waves rolling over our feet...and that moon hanging there…"

Bo glanced up at the crescent moon. "That moon," Bo nodded, "...is smiling at us. See that, Red?"

She gazed up at the smiling crescent. "It is! So...what do you suppose it's smiling about?" she asked, looking back at Bo.

"Well...I'm not sure," he began quietly, "but...it's probably reading my mind," he answered, drawing her close.

She smiled back and raised a brow. "And...what's on your mind, Commissioner?" she asked, toying with his shirt buttons.

He pulled her closer and kissed her, "That little cottage for two," he breathed, close to her lips, "and that bottle of wine I left chilling," he whispered, kissing her again. He began walking her backward toward the cottage as he continued answering between kisses...each kiss more intimate than the one before. "And that bed we haven't tried out yet...and your na-ked bo-dy next to mine…"

"Oh, I see!...Well, you have quite an active mind, Commissioner," she giggled as he kissed her again.

"Mmhmm...So," Bo breathed by her ear, "what do you think? Want to join me?" He kissed her again...slow and lingering, deep and intimate...then let his hot mouth plant kisses under her ear and make a path down her neck. Her body trembled and she sighed.

" _That_ invitation is nearly impossible to refuse," she whispered.

"Then don't refuse...please don't refuse...say 'yes'."

Totally taken away by him, she ran her hands through his hair and breathed a nearly incoherent, "Yes."

"Hmmm? What was that, honey?" Bo murmured, nibbling her earlobe and slowly continuing his journey toward the cottage.

"Yes…" she breathed, a little louder this time.

"I can't hear you...say it again," he teased softly, holding her close to him.

"Yes," she said, claiming his mouth with her own for another all-consuming kiss. Her body melted against his as their tongues tangled together each fighting for dominance. She wanted him, and their proximity let her know he was ready for her. Finally, pulling back, she breathed, "Let's go back to the cottage..."

"I've got a better idea, Red. Why waste this beautiful night?"

He released her and quickly pulled off his shirt. Laying it on the sand, he made a makeshift bed. Then he pulled her down with him and they undressed each other quickly. The crescent moon continued to smile over Bo's shoulder as they finally made love...in the dark...on the beach...their only music the sounds of their own sighs and the rolling Atlantic surf behind them…

 **Coming Up -** _ **A Bed, A Bug, and a Backache**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Bed, a Bug, & a Backache

**Chapter Three**

 _ **A Bed, A Bug, and a Backache**_

Nora awoke the next morning trapped under Bo's leg, his arm thrown across her chest, and his warm breath in her ear. _Some things never change,_ she thought. _He always did take more than his share of the bed and the covers…_ Still...she couldn't help feeling at complete peace being trapped once again in his arms...in his life.

She turned to see his face as his soft breath fell on her cheek. Graying temples, shadow of a beard, silver hair on his chest...he was beautiful.

But reality was...her left side was going numb. She tried to wriggle free but couldn't, so she watched him sleep a little longer before lightly brushing his tousled hair off his forehead with her other hand.

"Bo?" she said softly. He slept on peacefully.

She took her fingertip and ran it gently across the ridge of his ear. He moaned, brushed it away with his hand, and continued to sleep on…

 _I could have some fun with this,_ Nora thought grinning to herself. She took her finger and lightly touched his ear again. He brushed it away again. The finger returned...lightly treading the outside of his ear, then dipping ever so gently inward. She removed her hand quickly as Bo reached up to rub his ear. The finger returned, this time lightly touching his eyebrow then tracing the bridge of his nose. Bo rubbed his face vigorously before opening his eyes to find her innocent face just inches from his disgruntled one.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Mmmm...would be if that damn fly would stay out of my face…" he murmured sleepily.

"Fly?" she asked innocently. "I've been awake for a little while now and I haven't seen any flies…"

"Well, there's one in here," he grumbled, "keeps crawling on my face…"

"Aww," she said sympathetically, "you mean like this?" she asked reaching up again to trace the top of his ear.

His eyes popped open. "You're bad," he mumbled.

She giggled. "And I'm also completely numb along my left side. You're pigging the bed. Scootch over a little."

"Can't...it's this mattress. It's not very supportive...I've been fighting it all night. Then when I was finally getting some _good_ sleep, I had a 'fly' pestering me!" he said tugging her closer. She started laughing and then squealing as he tickled her and nuzzled her neck with his morning stubble.

"ENOUGH! STOP! ... BO BUCHANAN!"

"You could always dish it out but you can't take it!" he said continuing his quest while she continued to screech beneath him.

"This isn't even a fair fight! My left side is completely numb, I tell you! Now stop it!" she laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully.

He pinned her down so she was unable to move. She blew upward in an attempt to get hair out of her face.

"You finished fighting? Or do you want more?" he asked looking into her deep brown eyes. "Admit it...I'm the victor this time. Uncle? Say it...say 'Uncle'"

She tried to squirm but couldn't move.

"Uncle?" he asked again.

When she didn't reply, he shook his head. "You are sooo stubborn," he said as he began tickling her again.

"OKAY! OKAY! STOP!"

"UNCLE?" Bo repeated.

"UNCLE" she finally sighed, none too willingly.

"About time." Bo grinned, then kissed her. "That's your consolation prize. But, I win breakfast. You cook," he said pushing himself up to get off the mattress then pulling her out by the hand.

They stood next to the bed, Nora holding the bedpost as her tingling legs awoke. Bo shook his head.

"Look at that!"

They looked at the bed...the mattress bore a striking resemblance to a taco shell, dipping in the middle and high on both sides.

"My back will be killing me by the time this trip is over," Bo remarked.

Nora gave him a teasing look, "Well," she said, "we'll just have to perform some back rubs and...other activities...to keep that back limber, won't we?"

"I like your thinking, Red...so, when do we start?" he asked reaching to pull her into his arms again.

She avoided his grasp as she limped to the kitchen. "Later Mate, we have a boat to catch."

 **Coming Up - _Bernie, Bait, and The Big One_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bernie, Bait, & The Big One

**Chapter Four ~** _ **Bernie, Bait, and the Big One**_

Eight o'clock found Bo and Nora decked in their fishing gear and squinting into the morning sun as they approached _Charlie's Bait Shop_ at the pier. They were supposed to meet their guide at the shop so he could purchase live bait for their trip. Soon an older gentleman, tanned, with white hair and stubble, approached them.

"Ya'll wouldn't happen to be the Buchanans, would ya?" he asked in a gravelly voice looking at Bo.

"Yes, we are." Bo held out his hand. "I'm Bo Buchanan...and this is Nora."

"M'name's Bernie," the man said shaking both their hands. "I'm gonna be your fishing guide today. Glad ta meet ya. Looks like we're gonna have some good weather for fishin'," he said looking at the blue sky. "What exactly you folks wantin' to catch...got anything in mind?" he asked. "Seabass?, tuna?, marlin?…"

"Oh man…," Bo interrupted, "Is blue marlin really a possibility?"

"Sure it's a possibility, but not a guarantee, of course. Them marlin...they got a mind of their own," Bernie said, shaking his head and grinning. "I can take ya to 'em and teach ya how, but the rest is up to yer skill and lady luck. But...if it's a marlin yer after, let's go on in to the bait shop here and we'll get what yer needin' to snag ya a marlin."

Bo grinned at Nora as they followed Bernie into the shop. "Did you hear that, Red? We're fishing for _marlin_. I can't even _believe_ this," he said like an excited schoolboy. Wait til I tell Hank."

* * *

After buying the needed bait and supplies, they boarded Bernie's fishing boat, the _Genevieve,_ where Bernie introduced them to his crew.

"This is my son, Albert. Al will be driving our boat today. And this here is Gus,' he said indicating another crew member. "These here are the Buchanans, Bo and Norene…"

"Nora," she corrected, "Nice meeting you, Al...Gus..."

The men nodded and shook hands with both Bo and Nora before returning to their given jobs on deck.

It wasn't long before they were leaving the harbor for open seas. It would take a good forty-five minutes to reach their destination. Bernie spent the travel time explaining the art of marlin fishing to Bo and familiarizing him with the equipment. Nora took photos and video of the view, and was especially excited when she spotted a few dolphins.

"And that's about all I can tell ya about the fishin'...the rest you'll learn from experience. If yer lucky enough to snag one, the guys and I will do our best to help ya git 'im in the boat. They're feisty sons of bi…" he began, "oh, I beg yer pardon, Ma'am...I mean, they're feisty beasts…" She just smiled as Bernie continued telling Bo about the nature of the blue marlin.

Finally they reached their fishing destination fifty miles off the coast. Bernie told them their chances of seeing marlin were good since the fish use the Gulf Stream to migrate north as summer draws near. Bo got his rod and reel ready as Bernie had instructed and sat in the fighting chair to wait. Bernie went back to his work, wrapping up some rope on the boat's deck. Nora wandered about taking in the view...nothing but blue ocean as far as the eye could see. It made her feel very small.

Nora noticed the name _Genevieve_ on the back and side of the boat and asked Bernie how the boat acquired her name.

"Named 'er after my wife," Bernie said.

Nora smiled. "That's so sweet! I'm sure your wife felt honored when you named your prized fishing boat after her. I would be. Does she ever come fishing with you?"

"Used to now and then. She learned to fish pretty well over the years. We were married sixty years when she passed on...just last fall it was that she died...had the cancer," Bernie said with a faraway look.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Bernie," Nora responded quietly. "It must be hard to lose someone you've been with for sixty years…I can't even imagine," she said remembering the agony she went through when she and Bo parted after seven.

Bernie nodded solemnly, "The love of my life, she was." He nodded toward Bo who patiently watched his fishing lines. "How long you two been married?"

"Well, actually, we're not. We're getting married in a few weeks...June first."

"Oh how nice!" he said making conversation. "Known each other long?"

"Yes we have, Bernie, about…" Nora quickly calculated the years in her head, "eighteen years now," she said.

"Eighteen years! Ya mean to tell me you've been with this fella eighteen years and he's just now askin' to marry ya?! Ain't NO man worth that long a wait!"

Nora thought about telling him they had been married before and were getting remarried, but didn't want to explain the years between, so she didn't. Instead, she looked at Bo. The sea breeze whisking her hair and the glow in her eyes made her love for him evident in her face.

"This one is worth it," she said softly, glancing at the old man. "He's the love of my life, Bernie. You know what I mean, right?"

Bernie looked out over the blue then back at Nora. "Yes, I do...that's exactly how I felt about my Ginny," he answered softly.

* * *

The morning went quickly and without much action on Bo's lines. Nora sat beside him and he baited and rigged a rod for her too. Then they waited...and watched...and waited some more as fishermen do.

They had sandwiches and beer that they had packed in a cooler for lunch which they graciously shared with Bernie, Gus, and Al who joined them for food and conversation. The men had a lifetime of fishing tales to share which were both exciting and entertaining.

As Bernie was relishing them with a tale of a swordfish, Bo's rod suddenly bent in half and the reel started spinning fast. Bernie jumped up.

"WHOA! LOOKS LIKE YA GOT ONE, MATE! SIT BACK NOW AND SNAP IN THAT ROD! HOLD FIRM! DON'T GIVE 'IM ANY SLACK!" Bernie shouted.

As Bernie was shouting, they saw a huge fish leap out of the water, then fall back in, thrashing with all it's might.

"YA GOTCHA A MARLIN ALRIGHT! REMEMBER EVERYTHING I TOLD YA NOW!," Bernie continued.

Bo sat back in the fighting chair and hooked the rod in tight. It took all the strength he had to hang on and also reel the catch in. The mighty marlin arced repeatedly over the waves trying to free itself. In the process it would pull the line and Bo would work hard once again to reel it back in.

"YA CAN'T LET UP!" Bernie yelled. "GOTTA KEEP A STEADY HOLD!"

Bo was beaded with sweat and straining with all his might to keep the fish from getting any slack on the line and to reel him closer to the boat. The marlin was not giving in without a hearty fight. Nora watched with wide eyes and mouth hanging open as she tried to videotape the moment.

The battle between Bo and fish raged for 45 minutes til the marlin was finally at the side of the boat. With little fight left in him, the mighty marlin sank under the surface. Bernie and the guys each used fishing gaffs to lift the massive fish into the boat. There were cheers and high fives, hearty slaps on the back, laughter and congratulations all around. Nora caught it all on video for Bo.

Finally he turned to face her wearing the biggest smile. "Come here, Red!" he shouted motioning with his arms. She immediately went to him, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her close.

"Look at that beast!" he said, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm going to get it mounted and hang it _right_ in the living room!"

"Uh...well...we'll decide where to put him later...okay? We'll talk about it...later…"

The crew laughed at Nora's reaction, but assured Bo it was typical.

"Well," Bernie said, beaming, "ya gonna try for another one?"

"Uh...no, Bernie. I don't think so. This one wore me out. I'm done for the day," replied Bo. "Let's get back to the docks and have him weighed and measured."

"Okay, then. You heard the man, Al...let's head back to shore."

* * *

"How's that feel?" Nora asked quietly.

"Mmmmm..." Bo murmured, "amazing…"

They were back at the cottage, showered, and in bed, Nora straddling Bo's back massaging him with hot oils. She ran her hands over his shoulders, triceps, shoulder blades, then the base of his neck and down his back and sides. Her fingertips were magic and the oils so soothing. Bo found himself fighting sleep.

She oiled her hands again and continued. The slick, hot oil worked it's magic easing the aches and pains away. Her fingers felt so good upon him...if he wasn't so exhausted….

She finished and, still straddling his back, laid her upper body upon him resting her head on his shoulder. "You awake?" she whispered near his ear.

"Barely," he whispered back. "Know what?..." he murmured sleepily.

Nora smiled and brushed his hair gently off his forehead. "What?" she questioned softly.

"I love you, Red…" he whispered.

"I love you too…"

"If I wasn't so sore and tired…"

"I know…it's alright. But you owe me a back rub, Mister. Deal?"

Bo grinned. "You got it. Looking...forward to it…" he murmured.

She nuzzled her face near his and whispered, "Can we at least seal the deal with a kiss, or... are you too sore for kissing?"

"Not...too...sore…" He puckered slightly. She leaned close and kissed him gently.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

But Bo never answered...he was already out for the night…

 **Coming Up -** _ **Did You Say Ghosts?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Did You Say Ghosts?

**Chapter Five -** _ **Did You Say Ghosts?**_

"Buchanan, party of two," Bo told the hostess at _The Breakwater Restaurant_ the following evening.

"It will be a twenty to thirty minute wait, sir," the hostess informed him. "We'll page you when your table is ready. Feel free to visit our bar while you wait."

"Thank you...I think we will." He nodded to the hostess.

They maneuvered their way through the crowd and were able to find a place to sit at the bar as two seats were vacated.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the bartender.

"Yes, I'd like a bourbon and…" He glanced at Nora.

"A martini for me, please."

"I'll be right back," Bo whispered handing Nora the pager before heading to the men's room.

Nora sipped her martini and tried to unwind. They had enjoyed a wonderful day...a "Nora Day" Bo had called it...a day for everything _she_ wanted to do. So, they had done some shopping and antiquing in Manteo, as well as visiting the Elizabethan Gardens and driving the Outer Banks Scenic Byway. They finished the day watching the sunset over the sand dunes at Jockey's Ridge State Park.

As Nora thought about their day, she glanced across the bar where her eyes inadvertently met those of a man who was staring at her. As soon as her eyes met his, he slipped from his seat and began making his way towards her.

 _Oh no...here we go...what am I going to say?..._ she thought uncomfortably.

The man slid into Bo's empty seat. She could see him glance her way out of the corner of her eye.

"The only thing your eyes haven't told me is...your name," he said seductively.

She turned to face him, smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"I know...it's a lousy pickup line. I'm not very creative, I guess. So...let me start over. My name is Tad, and you are…?"

"Engaged," Nora said flashing her ring as well as another smile.

Tad nodded his head slowly, swishing the ice in his drink. He looked back at Nora. "Well...that _would_ be my luck...find a beautiful woman and she's taken. I'm just not good at this bar scene...finally putting myself out there after my wife died... It's been hard…" he murmured, staring into his glass.

Nora didn't respond, but heard a chirpy voice on Tad's opposite side say, "Oh, that's so sad!"

He turned to the owner of the voice with soulful eyes. Looking into her unsuspecting blue ones, he said, "You know...the only thing your eyes haven't told me is...your name…"

Nora rolled her eyes, stunned. About that time, Bo returned.

"Excuse me, but this seat is taken," he said to Tad.

"Oh...okay, no problem," he replied sliding off the bar stool. He turned back to the blonde. "Would you care to join me for dinner?" he asked. The girl agreed and, as Tad escorted her away from the bar, they heard him lay another one on her, "Wow...your eyes...they're as blue as the ocean...and I'm lost at sea…"

" _UNbelievable_!" Nora said, shaking her head as Bo took his place beside her. "That guy was so full of pickup lines. Lousy pickup lines. His 'wife just died', you know, and he's 'just now getting back out there'..." She rolled her eyes again. "And, the sad thing is, that poor girl fell for it...he'll probably fill her full of bad lines and good booze and then take advantage of her!"

Bo grinned and took a swallow of his drink.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh...I don't know. I kind of had the same plan...you know...bait you with a few lines and some good booze, then take advantage of you," he whispered. "So, you're telling me it won't work?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She turned her bar stool to face him. "No...what I'm telling _you_ is...that you don't _need_ the pickup lines or to get me inebriated. I'm more than willing to let you...take advantage of me, Commissioner."

They laughed together as she leaned into him for a kiss.

* * *

Bo tossed the cottage keys on the table as Nora plopped herself onto the couch and pulled her feet up. "I'm so stuffed," she moaned. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was too busy stuffing myself to stop you," he said plopping down beside her.

"You know...we really should take a walk on the beach before that storm comes in," Nora said. "It will make us feel better. Want to?"

"Sure...and while we're at it, maybe we should do some...ghost hunting," he answered in an eerie voice shifting his eyes at her.

"Ghost hunting? What's that?" she asked, puzzled. Then she gave him an exasperated look. "Is it anything like 'snipe hunting', Bo Buchanan? Don't you think we're too old for that? If we're gonna neck, we may as well stay here! Besides...there are no such things as snipes...I learned that the hard way...and there are no ghosts either, for that matter. Rub my feet, please" she finished, laying them in his lap.

"Honestly, honey," Bo said as he began rubbing her feet, "a snipe is a long-legged bird...they really _do_ exist…"

"Not the kind Ronald Shemp was hunting," she interrupted, laying her head back on the pillow.

"Ronald Shemp? Where have I heard that name before? Oh...the guy from the drive in, right?"

"Yes...old Fast-Hands Ronnie. Ronald had a one-track mind... _not_ unlike somebody _else_ I know," she added giving him a look.

"I don't remember you complaining much about it."

"That's because I like you better...you're cuter…" she said raising her brows at him.

Bo chuckled as he stood to his feet. "Come on, it's 'Nora Day' and you said we were going for a walk on the beach. I'm going to get a flashlight so we can find some ghosts."

"Where did you get this absurd ghost hunting idea?" she asked quizzically.

"Albert told me about it on the boat yesterday," Bo answered. "Here. I found a flashlight. Let's go, Red, " he said pulling her up by the hand.

* * *

The sky was dark, no crescent moon or stars twinkling overhead this night. There was a strong sea breeze and a storm expected. Nora held Bo's hand as they walked along the sand just out of reach of the incoming tide.

"BOO!" Nora said suddenly in a deep voice. Bo jumped and Nora laughed. "Why are _you_ jumping? You're the one that came looking for ghosts." She leaned against him infected with the giggles.

"I owe you for that one, Red," he said, grinning.

"Ooooo," she teased, squeezing his arm. What are you gonna do to me? Will I like it?"

Bo laughed and shook his head. "And you said Ronald Shemp had a one-track mind."

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the Shemp in me." This reduced her to further giggles. Finally she caught her breath. "So...what's the flashlight for?" she asked. "Do we look behind the beach grass and rocks for these 'ghosts' we're seeking?"

"Nope. According to Al, we just turn on the flashlight and we'll see them."

"Well, what are you waiting for then, Buchanan?! Turn on the light!" she encouraged playfully.

"Sure you're ready?" Bo asked.

"Yes...let's _see_ these alleged 'ghosts'!"

"Okay...here we go!" Bo fumbled with the flashlight unable to find the button. Instead, he dropped it in the sand where the surf rolled over it and pulled it ten feet out to sea. "Damn!" he said chasing after it. He hurried to retrieve it, shaking off the sand and water.

"Well... _that_ was anticlimactic," Nora retorted laughing again.

"You'll _get_ your climax. Just hold on, Red."

"Ooooo...promise?" she asked suggestively, hanging onto his arm.

Bo grinned. "Yes...I _do_ promise, but first I want to see these damn ghosts! I couldn't find the button before, but I've got it now. Ready, Red? Here we go."

He turned on the flashlight and aimed it in front of them. Suddenly, the beach came to life...little eyes pierced the darkness and little legs scurried sideways...then little bodies disappeared into the sand and surf.

Nora grabbed Bo's arm in a death grip. "Oh my gosh, Bo! What are they?!"

He pointed the light a different direction to see more little eyes piercing the darkness...more feet scurrying across the sand.

"They're ghost crabs, honey! Al was right! They're _everywhere_! Look at them!"

He shone the light two feet in front of them. One scampered across Bo's foot before plunging into the sand.

"Ohhh…" Nora grimaced. "If one gets on me Bo, I'll just die."

He dismissed her fear with a shrug. "Here...hold the flashlight," Bo said handing it to Nora.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to catch one, honey."

"Bo...I don't think that's a good idea. They have a big claw on one side."

"I conquered a marlin, honey...I'm not afraid of a little crab. Shine the light this way."

Nora aimed the light out in front of her while Bo crept cautiously toward an unsuspecting crab. As he leaned over to pick it up, the crab darted ahead of him and buried himself quickly in the sand. Bo dug up the sand and pulled the crab out, carefully avoiding the claw.

"I got it, Red!" he shouted holding up his catch. He walked toward her carrying the crab, it's eyes glowing and legs waving angrily in the air. "He's kind of cute, isn't he honey?"

Nora grimaced. "Not really...and he's not very happy with you. Better put him down, Bo. NOT HERE!" she shouted as he bent to release the animal. "Over there somewhere...away from me."

Bo laughed. He was clearly enjoying her reaction to these 'ghosts'. He returned to her dusting the sand off his hands after releasing his catch. She was shining the flashlight down the beach.

"They're _everywhere_ ," she murmured. "So why haven't we seen them here before?"

"They're nocturnal. Al said you can see them during the daytime too, but they usually come out at night to feed. They're scavengers...and predators," he added eerily, pinching her backside.

Suddenly Nora had a recollection. "So...they were probably here the other night when we made love on this very beach!"

"Yes, we probably gave them quite a show," he said, pulling her close to his side. "Wanna do it again?"

"No I do not! I had sand up...well, let's just say I had sand _everywhere_ , and I don't want that again."

He chuckled. "I'm sure it was worth it, honey."

She raised a brow at him, then changed the subject quickly, "Was that thunder?"

"Yeah, it's getting windy too. I think we're going to get that storm they predicted. We'd better head back."

As they made their way back to the cottage, the wind and thunder increased. Flashes of lightning lit up the dark sky, and soon large droplets of rain pelted them. The rain increased quickly, becoming fast and furious. Bo grabbed Nora's hand as they ran back to the cottage... as fast as you can run in the sand...

They finally stumbled onto the cottage porch and through the door, drenched and gasping for breath. Bo forced the door closed against the fierce wind and rain that beat upon it. He could hear Nora, out of breath, but laughing uncontrollably behind him. He turned to her, hair slicked down and rain running down his face. He was bearing a grin...but his eyes were smoldering.

Nora's laughter quickly came to an end. She stood there looking into Bo's eyes, wet hair and clothes dripping on the floor. Suddenly, all the sexual tension from an evening of touching and teasing one another came to a head. She wanted him. She sauntered over to him, fire in her eyes.

"You know," she whispered huskily as she began unbuckling his belt, "we really should get these wet clothes off before we...catch a chill."

"Mmmm," Bo agreed nodding slightly while fumbling with her shirt buttons.

She unzipped his pants and gave them a tug. They dropped in a soggy pile to the floor. His breathing came faster as his excitement mounted. He gave up on her buttons and ran his hands under her shirt unfastening her bra. Her excitement and the wetness of her clothes had already had an affect on her body. He could feel her hardened peaks rising beneath his hands. He pulled her close and began kissing her, rough and demanding. He slipped her loosened pants over her hips and they joined his beneath their feet.

She murmured between kisses, "Mmmm...I think you're warming up," as she felt his body respond to her. His mouth devoured hers again as their breathing became faster and more labored.

In frustration she finally muttered, "Forget these buttons..." as she ripped the shirt open. "I'll buy you a new one..." He did the same to her shirt, and they were finally skin-to-skin. Their mouths never parted as they stumbled to the bed. Sinking into it's depths, their passion raged like the storm outside the cottage walls until, finally, their needs met...they rested in each others' arms…

 **Coming Up -** _ **Back To Our Future**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Back To Our Future

**Chapter Six - _Back To Our Future_  
**

"John Wayne?" Nora asked from the kitchen.

"Nope."

"What about Bogey?"

"No Bogey either." Bo was sorting through a video collection he had discovered under the tv cabinet in the cottage. It was the last night of their stay. After a day of pier fishing and dinner out, they were ready to relax.

"Any classics at all?" Nora asked as she poured popcorn into a large bowl and grabbed a couple of beers.

"No. It's all newer stuff."

Nora brought the snacks to the coffee table and glanced over Bo's shoulder at the collection. Not a lot of choice, but one title popped out at her. "How about _Back To The Future_. We could watch that."

"What's it about?" Bo asked.

Nora gave him a surprised look. "You haven't seen _Back To The Future?_ Michael J. Fox? Christopher Lloyd? The DeLorean?"

"Nope. Never seen it," he answered.

"It's kind of fun. Matthew and I rented it when he was young. It's a time travel adventure. Looks like our best choice. Let's watch it."

"Okay...I'll trust you on this one, Red." Bo popped in the movie and settled himself comfortably on the couch. Nora snuggled back against him. They shared popcorn from a large bowl and swigged their beer from bottles...just a comfortable, laid back evening...much needed after the past few busy days.

Marty McFly's adventure into the past sparked a conversation between them.

"Back to the 50's…" Bo began, "that would be fun, wouldn't it? Lot's of good music to dance to and nice cars..."

"Mmhm," she answered, "but the 40's would be better...the big band sounds...or maybe the 20's..."

"The 20's? Why the 20's, Red?"

"The Roaring Twenties...that would be an exciting time. Women got the right to vote...people had cars, dance halls, jazz music...and the clothes! I love the fashions of the 20's! I would wear those flapper clothes and have my hair cut in a stylish bob!"

Bo chuckled. "Well, I guess I would be sad then."

"Why sad?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because I would never meet you. We wouldn't be together because," he shrugged, "I wouldn't choose the twenties," he finished, putting his hand in the bowl for more popcorn.

"But I want to be with you!" she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Where would you go if you went back in time?"

He took another swig of beer. "Back to the old west probably...1870's maybe, after the War...or maybe…" his eyes brightened, "...maybe to the 1840's during the time of the California Gold Rush. I'd pack up my horse and head to San Francisco. 'There's gold in them thar hills' he mimicked the old cowboy saying. "I'd go seeking my fortune…"

"Without me?" she asked.

"I guess so since you'd be flapping in the 20's."

She turned back to the movie somewhat disappointed that gold in the hills was more of a lure to Bo than she herself. She turned to him with a frown.

"So...we would never meet then? We'd spend our time apart? Forever?" she asked, puzzled. "And you'd be okay with that?"

Bo took another handful of popcorn. "Well, honey. I just want you to be happy. So...if bobbed hair and jazz and fancy clothes make you happy then…"

"But _you_ make me happy," she interrupted him. "Okay, what if I _did_ decide to go back in time to the old west with you?"

"What if?" he asked taking some more corn. He dropped a few kernels which conveniently rolled into her shirt front. "Excuse me," he said as his hand went in after them. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"You did that on purpose, Buchanan."

"Yeah...well...never trust a gold digger, honey," he said, grinning, before peeking down her shirt front for more corn. "Did I miss any? Ooooo...there's gold in them thar hills," he teased looking at her breasts.

Nora laughed.

"So...have you made up your mind then? You traveling with me, Little Lady?" Bo asked with mischief in his eyes.

"You know I'd go anywhere with you, Pardner…" she replied in her best Miss Kitty voice.

"Even west?...To Llanview, Pennsylvania maybe?"

"You mean back to _our_ future?" she inquired softly.

"Back to our future," Bo nodded, looking into her brown eyes.

"Saddle up and let's ride, Pardner," she whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

 **Epilogue…**

Three weeks later they went _back to their future_ as Mr. and Mrs. Bo Buchanan…

and…(you guessed it!) they lived happily ever after...

 _ **The End**_


End file.
